Monsters, Inc./Credits
Full credits for Monsters, Inc. Opening Logos 2001 Release= |-| 2012 Release= Opening Credits Walt Disney Pictures presents A Pixar Animation Studios film Monsters, Inc. Closing Credits Directed by Pete Docter Co-Directed by Lee Unkrich & David Silverman Produced by Darla K. Anderson Executive Producers John Lasseter and Andrew Stanton Associate Producer Kori Rae Original Story by Jill Culton & Pete Docter and Ralph Eggleston & Jeff Pidgeon Screenplay by Daniel Gerson & Andrew Stanton Music by Randy Newman Story Supervisor Bob Peterson Film Editor Jim Stewart Supervising Technical Director Thomas Porter Production Designers Harley Jessup and Bob Pauley Art Directors Tia W. Kratter and Dominique Louis Visual Effects Supervisor Jim Rygiel Animation Director James Baxter Head of Story David Soren Head of Layout Gil Zimmerman Head of Character Animation Rex Grignon Layout Supervisor David K. Thompson Shading Supervisor Karen Stimson Modeling Supervisor Nancy Black Rigging Supervisor James Bancroft Set Dressing Supervisor Adam Macklin Lighting Supervisor Brian Cook Compositing Supervisor Nelson Sepulveda Rendering Supervisor Barry Kane Matte Painting Supervisor Joe DiCesare Scrolling Credits Production Supervisor Katherine Sarafian Casting by Ruth Lambert Mary Hidalgo, Associate Cast Additional Sequences Directed by Timothy Burgard Rob Renzetti Bob Jaques David Silverman Pete Michels John Trabbic Assistant Sequence Directors Peter Avanzino Raymie Muzquiz Bryan Francis Mark Kirkland Ralph Sosa Additional Story Material by Walt Dohrn David Silverman Bob Peterson Joe Ranft Jon Vitti Additional Screenplay Material by Jonathan Aibel Rhett Reeese Robert Baird Jonathan Roberts Glenn Berger Conrad Vernon Story Storyboard Leads Danelle Davenport Hamish Grieve Ennio Torresan Peter Ramsey Storyboard Artists Bryan Andrews Rejean Bourdages Sherm Cohen Caroline Cruikshank Jed Diffenderfer Kurt Dumas James Fujii Kathleen T. Good Rodolphe Guenoden Nora Johnson Jorgen Klubien Todd Kurosawa Angelo Libutti Ted Mathot Ken Morrissey Mark O'Hare Jeff Pidgeon Dan Povenmire Christian Roman Frans Vischer Kelly Asbury Bob Camp Greg Colton Bob Davies Don Dougherty Mark Ervin Tricia Garcia Sharon Graham Colin Heck Yoshiaki Kawajiri Robert Koo Phil Langone David Lux Johane Matte Clayton McKenzie Morrow Shawn Palmer Jason Plapp John Puglisi Mitch Schauer Simon Wells Jeff Biancalana Jim Capobianco Josh Cooley Darren Denlinger Derek Drymon David Feiss Eric Goldberg Lucas Gray Tim Hodge Craig Kellman David Krentz Larry Leker Lauren MacMullan Paul McEvoy Thomas A. Nelson Bob Persichetti Dominic Polcino Eric Ramsey Gary Trousdale Anthony Zierhut Additional Storyboard Artists Brad Ableson Ben Balisteri Cody Cameron Lorna Cook Mark Dindal Rick Farmiloe David Fulp Dan Haskett Barry Johnson Chuck Klein Brandon Kruse Matthew Luhn Uli Meyer Moroni Jay Oliva Raymond S. Persi Shane Prigmore Darrell Rooney Bruce W. Smith Marty Warner Didier Ah-Koon James Baxter Louie del Carmen Joel Crawford Walt Dohrn Will Finn Andy Gaskill Brian Hogan Maggie Kang Eric Koenig Nancy Kruse Steve Markowski Ken Mitchroney Kevin O'Brien Simon Otto John Pomeroy John Rice Stephen Sandoval Brett Varon Darren Webb Chris Appelhans Andy Bialk Crystal Chesney David G. Derrick Jr. Russ Edmonds Edmund Fong Ed Gombert Jakob Hjort Jensen Seth Kearsley Mark Koetsier Jenny Lerew William Mata Zac Moncrief Ryan O'Loughlin Tom Owens Robert Porter Bill Riling Peter Shin Conrad Vernon Chris Williams Assistant Storyboard Artists Martin Archer Shaun Cashman Miyuki Hoshikawa Carson Kugler Steve Lowtwait Caleb Meurer James Purdum Ted Seko Orlando Baeza Zeus Cervas Brian Iles Grant Lee Caesar Martinez Cindy Banks Morrow Ed Roberts Cyndi Tang Aldin Baroza Jonathan Gebhart Kelly James Jay Lender Heather Martinez Kenji Ono Chris Robertson Adam Van Wyk Storyboard Clean-up Artists Corey Barnes Rick Del Carmen Won Ki Cho Louis Gallegos Miyuki Hoshikawa John Mathot Jeremy Robinson Jeff Stewart Dominic Bianchi Oreste Canestrelli Dave Cunningham Alex Gatsis Benjamin Lane Eric Moxcey Ira Sherak Joe Vaux Ron Brewer Bev Chapman Sarah Frost John Holmquist Greg Lovell Matthew Nastuk Pablo Solis Niki Hyun Yang Storyboard Consultants Gary Janetti David Silverman Daniel Palladino Jon Vitti Mike Reiss Wellesley Wild Editorial Associate Editors Jessica Ambinder-Rojas Joe Monteleone Jennifer Dolce Marcus Taylor C.K. Horness Joe Thygesen Additional Editors John Pomeroy David Ian Salter John Venzon Additional Associate Editors William Caparella Darren T. Holmes Anna Solorio Additional Assistant Editors Travis Dultz Vic Sharma Lawrence Gan David Teller Michael Hugh O'Donnell Alexander Wu Visual Development Character Designers Chris Appelhans Sylvain Deboissy Carter Goodrich Jakob Hjort Jensen Ryan O'Loughlin Shane Prigmore Shannon Tindle James Baxter Peter de Seve Carlos Grangel Timothy Lamb Simon Otto Jean-Francois Rey Andy Bialk Eric Goldberg Dan Haskett Nico Marlet Meg Park Tony Siruno Frans Vischer Additional Character Designers Ben Balisteri Devin Crane Tony Fucile Minkyu Lee Teddy Newton Thomas Perkins Genndy Tartakovsky Michael Cedeno Nick Edwards Steven Clay Hunter Borja Montoro Cavero Takao Noguchi Bob Scott Eric Clark Will Finn Claudia V. Keene Joe Moshier Sergio Pablos Bruce W. Smith James Woods Lead Prop Designers John Krause Chuck Puntuvatana Prop Designers Andrew Burrell Charles Ragins David Lee Jefferson Weekley Kevin Moore Tara Whitaker Additional Prop Designers Bev Chapman Norm Ryang Thaddeus Paul Couldron Brad Sherman Nick Edwards Marty Warner Lead Background Designers Alex Dilts Hugh MacDonald Lance Wilder Background Designers John Berman Paul Castro Edgar Duncan Samuel Ho Young Kim Debbie Peterson Charles Ragins Christopher Tsirgiotis Lynna Blankenship Andy Chen Phil Hayes Trevor Johnson Maria Mariotti Mike Pettengill Rene Vega Gerald Clifford Rey Chris Bolden Daniel Chiu Jabu Henderson T.J. Kim Kevin Moore Javier Pineda Justin Thompson Ian Wilcox Additional Background Designers Galina Budkin Namsuk Cho Gary Eggleston Nathan Fowkes Mike Inman Tia Kratter Nollan Obena Joe Vaux Edgar Carlos Richard Daskas Dee Farnsworth Michel Gagné Arlan Jewell Alex Lee Colin Stimpson Chad Woods Ruben Chavez Randol Eagles Dan Fausett Rodeo Gravo Bill Kaufmann Mary Nash Miles Thompson Raymond Zibach Visual Development Lead Jim Martin Visual Development Artists Chris Aguirre Betsy Bauer Jayee Borcar Richard Daskas Todd Gibbs Ruben Hickman Mike Inman Ronald A. Kurniawan Dominique R. Louis Phillip Phillipson James Schauf Armand Serrano Pierre-Olivier Vincent Michael Yamada Sunny Apinchapong Andy Bialk Pascal Campion Guillaume Fesquet Dennis Greco Michael Humphries Samantha Kallis Paul Lasaine Sam Michlap Danielle Powers Jason William Scheier J. Michael Spooner Zhaoping Wei Felix Yoon Chris Appelhans Max Boas Richie Chavez Natalie Franscioni-Karp Kory Heinzen Won Sul Hyun Bill Kaufmann Edward Li Jason Norton Griselda S. Lemay Christian Schellewald Paul Tuo Tsui Nate Wragg Carlos Zaragoza Additional Visual Development Artists James Baxter Geefwee Boedoe Ruben Chavez Peter de Seve Nathan Fowkes Dei Gaztelumendi Eric Goldberg Cynthia Ignacio Christophe Lautrette Peter Maynez Ruben Perez Simon Rodgers Vy Trinh Frans Vischer Rune Bennnicke Christopher Brock Akiko Crawford Don Dougherty Goro Fujita Jean Gillmore Tianyi Han Ravinder Kundi Stevie Lewis Emil Mitev Shane Prigmore Stan Seo Kristina Vardazaryan Margaret Wuller Vlad Bina Scott Caple Andreas Deja Arthur Fong Andrew Gaskill Derek Gogol Rustam Hasanov Timothy Lamb Johane Matte Brandon Oldenberg Alexandre Puvilland Rachel Tiep-Daniels Joe Vaux Vahe Yefremian Visual Development Consultants Kendal Cronkhite Rick Heinrichs Jeff Turley Motion Capture Department Motion Capture Control Technicians Abhijeet Ghosh Wan-Chun Alex Ma Charles Pottier Lightstage Facial Scanning Paul Debevec Abhijeet Ghosh Wan-Chun Alex Ma Motion Editorial Lead Motion Editors Bassim Haddad Tom Holzinger Senior Motion Editors Hans Butler Luisma Lavin Peredo Jacob Luamanuvae-Su'a Jonathon Tyler Motion Editors Jeffrey Baker Rod Fransham Mark L. Holmes Ki-Hyun Kim Nicholas Richter Benjamin Brenneur Johan Fröjd Malik Jayawardena Mattias Lindkvist Chrystia Siolkowsky Gavin Williams Mario de Dios Barbero Sergio A. Gonzalez Sigtor Kildal Simon Quach Ileana Strahovskiadi Lead Facial Motion Editors Teresa Barsall Goran Milic Eteuati Tema Ellen Rappenecker Facial Motion Editors Clare Ashton Jade Lorier Nando Santana Malino Suzuki Tamara Bogdanovic Chris Moss Adam Smith Corey Dimond Ellen Rappenecker Ileana Stravoskiadi Eteuati Tema Assistant Facial Motion Editors Johnny Chan Chloe McLean Rachel Hydes Emily Pearce Eteuati Tema David Luke Paul Seyb Motion Tracking Motion Tracking Leads Daniel Camp Amy Taylor Joshua Hutchins Steven Ilous David Velarde Motion Trackers Sarah Back Daniel Camp Xou Fang Dartayous Hunter Oded Kassirer Matthew O'Callaghan Andre Petrossian Jason Rush Bill Beemer Kevin Carney Nishira Fitzgerald Josh Hutchins Mark Lipsmeyer Joshua Ochoa Andrew Rose J.R. Salazar Alon Zaslavsky David Bennett Kurt Dufresne Jasun Giles Michael Juarez Lennon Montejo Stephen Olsen Matthew Rubin Amy Taylor Motion Integration Supervising Lead Brian Doman Motion Integration Leads Andrea Donnelly John Meehan Ronald Fischer Michael Mumbauer Corey Turner Robert MacKenzie David Stripinis Motion Integrators David Bennett Paul Cech Andrea Donnelly Jack Geckler Don Johnson Danie Lupovici Sarah Mattes Michael Mumbauer J.R. Salazar Kevin Schooler Trey Stokes Kevin Wang Thomas Bland Pierre Chastain Aaron Erimez Charles Ghislandi Josh Labrot Robert MacKenzie John Meehan Joshua Ochoa Neil Lim Sang Chad Schoonover Christina Swing Sandra Warren Von Williams Scott Bogoniewski Kevin Cushing Ronald Fischer Kevin Henson Eric Lalumiere Kevin Mahorney Klee Miller David Peng Julien Sarmiento Thomas Shin Emi Tahira David Washburn Characters Modeling Modeling Lead Benoit Joubert Modeling Artists Rémi Bachmann Solena Frehel Milena Macula Floriane Deal Mickael Goyee Mare Razfindralambo Denis Duchesnay Manon Lazzari Florent Thuilliette Rigging Rigging Leads Jerome Caperan Thomas Guittonneau William Austin Lee Rigging Artists Vincent Bayoux Remy Dereux Andrew Ritchie Margaux Lanusse Cazale Ryan English Niels Roscher Ahmed Shehata Gregory Console Robin Lavigne Valentin Sabin Shading Shading Lead David Munier Shading Artists Byron Bashforth Masha Ellsworth Manuel Kraemer Emma Merrell Trent Crow Stefan Gronsky Junyi Ling George Nguyen Alex Seiden Sarah Fowler Delumn Thomas Jordan Daniel McCoy Brandon Onstott Surfacing Surfacing Leads Claire Collange Muriel Mantri Surfacing Artists Swati Laxman Adam Nadia Essid Mélina Milcent Suneel B. Sutar Gabrielle Cheneau Mickael Goyee Quentin Peyssonneaux R. Vaithi Vincent Duponchel Tanina Matola Gilles Roman Ajinkya S. Vartak Cloth Cloth Leads Emron Grover Christine Waggoner Cloth Artists Donald Fong Tristan Ikuta Sonoko Konishi Edward Robbins Chris Griffin Fran Kalal David Lally Laura Hainke Tiffany Erickson Klohn Carmen Ngai Edgar Rodriguez Grooming Grooming Leads Byron Bashforth Romain Carlier Lena Petrovic Grooming Artists Beth Albright Aaron Conover Ben Porter Christopher Bolwyn Jimmy Laplaige Michael Todd Bill Zahn Jacob Brooks Loick Oleszak Chuck Waite Grooming Rigging Artist Mukesh Patil Sets & Props Modeling Modeling Artists Manuel Alligne Maud Biscay Jun Han Cho Antoine Giuliani Stephen W. King William (Billy) Perry Christopher Sanchez Brian Tindall Corentin Bachelet Patrick Chereau Fabien Dufour Anne-Sophie Griveau Michaël Moreno Phat Phuong Dani Sukiennik Michael Todd Kévin Baudelle Brian Christian Luc Giraud Sangwoo Hong Mathieu Paggi Dale Ruffolo Maxime Terray Philippe Zozor Rigging Rigging Lead John Bunt Rigging Artists Andgel Andre Rida Simmou Jérôme Jourdain Rémy Meillat Jim Su Shading Lead Shading Artist Ben Jordan Shading Artists David Batte Stephen King Keith Olenick Marc Cooper Ana Gabriela Lacaze Colin Hayes Thompson Andy Whittock Patrick Guenette Meg McWhinney Erin Tomson Surfacing Surfacing Leads Manivannan Madhesan Jayaprakash P.J. Surfacing Artists Manuel Alligne Ashish B. Bhosle Célestin Casetta Yannick Emeneya Francesca Guarino Livia Macon Sumit K. Mohanty Surendran Narayanan Nihar Sutar Sylvain Amblard Sébastien Buisson Julia Ceschino Nadia Essid Justine Landau Rashmi Mahadevan Jatin Nair Titouan Perrot Vivien Testard Dorothée Avgerides Florence Cabezon Caroline Collinot Michael Foggea Eric Lautard Alexander Modolo Vivek N. Nair Francisco Rodriguez Dhanashree V. Vaidya Layout & Set Dressing Head of Layout Gil Zimmerman Lead Layout Artists Paul Arion Patrick Lin Lisa Suzuki Senior Layout Artist Eric Gambini Layout Artists Robert Anderson John Clark Sungyeon Joh Sukwon Park Yun Shin John Bunt Jon Gourley Bernard Lizon Andrew Ritchie Jeffrey Burt Julie Holmes Marcie Matsui Mark Sanford Sylvia Wong Character Animation Lead Key Animators Svend Gregori Kuniko Yano Key Animators Yoshiaki Kawajiri Martin Oliver Toshihiko Masuda Norio Matsumoto Tadayoshi Yamamuro Supervising Animators Kyle Balda Bob Cokinn Bill Diaz Eric Goldberg Glen Keane Nik Ranieri James Baxter Donnachada Daly Tony Fucile Anthony Hodgson Duncan Marjoribanks Jack Reed Frans Vischer Tim Cheung Andreas Deja Mark Henn Raman Hui John Pomeroy Bruce W. Smith Lead Animators Tom Bancroft Alessandro Carloni Bert Klein Tony Bancroft Paul Chung Trey Thomas Darlie Brewster Anthony de Rosa Frans Vischer Senior Animator Uli Meyer Animators Tim Allen Cinzia Angelini Tom Bancroft Richard Bazley Rune Bennicke Aaron Blaise Geefwee Boedoe Darrin Butts Alessandro Carloni Michael Cedeno Sandro Cleuzo Nick Craven Bob Davies Lou Dellarosa Ken Duncan Lauren Faust Raul Garcia Emile Ghorayeb Antony Gray Teddy Hall Randy Haycock Martin P. Hopkins James Hull Jeffrey Joe Cathy Jones Richard Sanguoon Kim Jennifer Cardon Klein Brad Kuha Eric Lessard James Lopez Mario J. Menjivar Jean Morel Julie Nelson Kevin O'Hara Gilda Palinginis Pierre Perifel Philip Pignotti David Pritchard William Recinos Carlos M. Rosas Kevan Shorey Bruce W. Smith Michael Swofford Roger Vizard Stevan Wahl Robert Weaver Matt Williames Anthony Ho Wong Manuel Almela Dale Baer Tony Bancroft Jared Beckstrand Jeremy Bernstein Travis Blaise Rejean Bourdages Susan Campbell Randy Cartwright Crystal Chesney Stephane Coedel Caroline Cruikshank Michelle Dean Anthony DeRosa Russ Edmonds Raffaella Filipponi Tom Gately Steven Pierre Gordon Rodolphe Guenoden David Hancock Mark Henn Richard Hoppe Ron Husband Brooke Johnson Clay Kaytis Sang-Jim Kim Mark Koetsier Dave Kupczyk Fabio Lignini Teresa Martin Marc Mitchell Philip Morris Paul Newberry Joe Oh Ralph Palmer Gary J. Perkovac John Pomeroy Mark Pudleiner Jean-Francois Rey William Salazar Len Simon Marc Smith Yoshimichi Tamura Dan Wagner Danny Wawrzaszek Andreas Wessel-Therhorn Dougg Williams Phil Young Kathy Zielinski Line Korsgaard Andersen James Baker Anne-Marie Bardwell Linda Bel Nev Bezaire Julien Bocabeille David Burgess Wayne Carlisi Roberto Casale Jerry Yu Ching Lorna Cook Cassidy Curtis Andreas Deja Robert Espanto Domingo Rick Farmiloe Tony Fucile Bill Georgiou Mael Gourmelen Joe Haider Dan Haskett T. Daniel Hofstedt Steve Horrocks Jay Jackson Jeff Johnson Morgan Kelly Bert Klein Doug Krohn Alex Kupershmidt Nikolai Lockertsen Steve Mason Frank Molieri Ken Morrissey Mike Nguyen Jamie Oliff Irene Parkins Scott T. Petersen Robb Pratt Nik Ranieri Tom Roth Chris Sauve Tom Sito Sean Springer Oliver Thomas Chris Wahl Bill Waldman Larry White Theresa Wiseman David A. Zaboski Animation Checkers William Bemiller Annamarie Costa George "Bingo" Ferguson Janette Hulett Dan C. Larsen Denise M. Mitchell Justin Schultz Jan Browning Carroll Eristhee Chuck Gefre Karl Jacobs Esther H. Lee Jan Naylor Edwin Shortess Richard T. Sullivan Susan Burke Gina Evans Glenn Higa Louie C. Jhocson Chuck Martin Helen O'Flynn Pat Sito Character Effects Character Effects Leads Kishore Singh Michael L. Stein Character Effects Artists Kori Amacker Danny Breeze Amandine Claude Barbara Ellison Stephen Heidelberg Sean Ryan McEwan Steve Sauers Andrew Anderson Chris Browne Rachel Criscolo Patrick Gray Janice Lew Nandan Avinash Phansalkar Sneha Shukla Will Anielewicz Daniel Camp Michelle Dean Christian Hinz Jeff Martin Jenna Renard Dright Wrightsell Character Effects Senior Technical Director Sagar Rathod Character Effects Technical Directors Jeffrey Kember Zack Weiler Michael Levine Adrian Pinder D'Lun Wong Crowds Crowds Artists Michael Lorenzen Justin R. Rotolo Jane Yen Gia Sadhwani Crowds Technical Director James Thornton Simulation Visual Effects Visual Effects Artists David Bossert Alex Gatsis Jonathan Laborde Raphael Letertre Mike Mangan Ali Ries Irene Smirnova Patrick David Adam Howard Philippe Langlois Desiree Lunsford Paul Norris Scott Santoro Jason Stovall Dan Turner Steven Fahey Kevin Kutchaver Christine Leclerc David Lipton Shinichi Rembutsu Mikaël Damant-Sirois Bill Taylor Lead Visual Effects Animator Dave Rand Visual Effects Animators Sean Applegate Bob Bennett Allen Blyth John Dillon Michel Gagné Kathleen Quaife-Hodge Tom Hush Joseph J. Lawson Susanna Luck Rosanna Lyons James Mansfield Rodd Miller Masa Oshiro Mary Sheridan Lee Stringer José A. Garcia Villameriel John Allan Armstrong Elizabeth Bechtold Brent Boggs Ty Elliot Noe Garcia Al Holter Michael Cadwallader Jones Hock Lian-Law Dan Lund John MacFarlane Mauro Maressa Mark Myer Philip Pignotti Van Shirvanian Jeff Topping Marko Barrows John Bermudes Felipe Cerdán Dee Farnsworth Christian Hatfield Jeff Howard Cynthia N. Knizek David Lee David Lyons Matthew Maners David Mildenberger Kevin O'Neil David Pritchard Bob Simmons Phillip Vigil Stephen Wood Lighting Lead Lighting Artists Balazs Kiss Paul Oakley Charlie Winter Lighting Artists Brian Bell Christopher Lee Fowler Philippe Langlois Christian Cunningham Irit Hod Luke Martorelli Ryan Duhaime Timothy Hoffman Jong Yuk Compositing Compositing Leads Jan Adamczyk Sam Cole Ari Rubenstein Aaron Barclay Bill Georgiou Shervin Shoghian Kevin Bell Anuj Patil Claire Williams Compositing Artists Paul Arion Ross Blocher Nicholas DeMartino George "Bingo" Ferguson Brad Gayo Ed Hawkins Louie C. Jhocson Ethan Metzger Helen O'Flynn Michael Ralla Norbert Ruf Rick Shick Jeffrey Shroyer Doug Tiano Patrick Bergeron Dennis Bonnell Chris Doll Andreas Frickinger Ami Goff Jim Hillin Dan C. Larsen Beth S. Morris Jason Oshman Scott Rossman Michelle A. Sammartino Edwin S. Shortess Tamara Stone Karen Watson Steve Wright Torien Blackwolf Stephane Coedel Darrin Drew Ben Funk Brendan Harris Robert Holder Nikolai Lockertsen Rick Moser Jason Plapp Eric Roth Dave Scarpitti Colin Sittig Catherine Tate Thorsten Wolf Rendering Rendering Artists Christian Emond Corey Mayne Christine Waggoner Rendering Technical Director Jennifer Becker Render Wranglers Julie Schmalzried-Barrett Kate Cronin Jennifer K. Tidwell Tim Jones Matte Painting Matte Painting Leads Philippe Langlois Nikolai Lockertsen Wei Zheng Eric Mattson Matte Painting Artists Eric Chauvin Tony Rudolph Nicolas Cloutier Robert Scifo Bojan Zoric Caroleen Green Eric Urquhart Technical Development Technical Directors Brett Achorn Michael A. Joseph Steven Burch Hiroki Itokazu Lyle S. Nojima Technical Development Engineers Frank Aalbers Kurt Fleischer Martin Nguyen Ferdi Scheepers Chris Chapman Keith Daniel Klohn Michael K. O'Brien Chris Schoeneman David Wallace Jiayi Chong Fareed Behmaram-Mosavat Maxwell Planck Brian Smits Technical Interns Nathan Matsuda Manish Sharma Animation Technology Animation Technology Engineers George Aluzzi Jose F. Lopez Cathy E. Blanco Keith Kobata Arnold M. Yee Research & Development Research & Development Senior Engineers Michael Blain Silviu Borac Per Karefelt Research & Development Engineers Steve Baker Eric Griswold Drew Olbrich Kenichiro Tanaka Eduardo Bustillo Nicholas Long Kurt Schaefer Deepak Tolani Reid Gershbein Erwan Maigret Karl Johann Schmidt Xiaohuan Corina Wang Research & Development Senior Programmer Mark Williams Research & Development Programmers Barry Fowler Pia Miniati Daniel Yu Hector Yangli Yee Production Engineering Lead Production Engineer Karsten Hecker Production Engineers Mark Kauffman Fabio Lissi George Sakellariou Shawn Neely Systems Information Technology Information Technology Manager Robert Batchelor Information Technology Supporters Dale R. Beck Steve C. Carpenter Darrian M. James Daniel C. Kim Glenn C. Bell Peter L. Chun Kevin E. Keech Thaddeus P. Miller James A. Sandweiss Janet E. Berlin John D. Hoffman Kimberly W. Keech Ron L. Purdy Hardware and Software Hardware Engineer Michael Coronado Software Engineers Brad Andalman Arun Rao Brett Levin Michael Shantzis Stephen Marshall Dirk Van Gelder Software Developer Jim Leuper Technology Management Production Production Support Molly Naughton Rachel Raffael Kelly T. Peters Justin Wright Lucas Putnam Hana Yoon Post Production Track Readers Carol Iverson Frank Salinas Mike Trueba Joe Trueba Don Bluth Sound Animation Crew Post Production Sound Services by Don Bluth Sound Animation A Division of Don Bluth Feature Animation New York City, New York Skywalker Sound Crew Post Production Sound Services by Skywalker Sound A Division of Lucasfilm Ltd. Marin County, California Hacienda Post Crew Additional Sound Design and Editorial by Hacienda Post Re-Recording Mixers Roy Braverman Timothy J. Borquez Eric Freeman Sound Effects Editors Eric Freeman Daisuke Sawa Jeff Hutchins Marc Mailand Tom Syslo Foley Artists Monette Becktold Richard Partlow Horta Editorial & Sound Crew Post Production Sound Editorial by Horta Editorial & Sound Additional Voices Jack Angel Gino Conforti Pete Docter Paul Eiding Keegan Farrell Taylor Gifaldi Noah Luke Mona Marshall Kay Panabaker Josh Qualtieri Lisa Raggio Katherine Ringgold Jim Thorton Bob Bergen Jennifer Darling Bobby Edner Katie Evans Pat Fraley Marc John Jefferies Sherry Lynn Mickie McGowan Bret Parker Guido Quaroni Joe Ranft Bob Scott Rodger Bumpass Patti Deutsch Ashley Edner Bill Farmer Terese Ganzel Joe Lala Danny Mann Laraine Newman Phil Proctor Jan Rabson Sophia Ranft David Silverman Lee Unkrich Music "If I Didn't Have You" Music and Lyrics by Randy Newman Performed by Billy Crystal & John Goodman Produced by Randy Newman, Chris Montan and Frank Wolf Main Titles Thanks to Everyone at Pixar Who Supported this Production: Administration & Finance TBA Production Babies Ahmi Camille Connor Emma Mei-li Hunter Jasper Lena Mary Phoebe Sebastian Aleksander Chloe Eli Finn Isaac Jonah Leonardo Maximillian Pinky Tavia Alex Christopher Elza Gemma Jacey Jordan Louise Michael Rebecca Annika Claire Emilia Hailey Jacob Josiah Lucy Olivia Sage Zellie Anthony Claire Emily Emma Hannah James Klaire Madison Penelope Santiago Zoe And a very special thanks to Joe Grant This film was made possible by a sponsor of Mixed & Recorded in a THX Certified Theater Workstations, Servers, and Technical Services Provided by Hewlett-Packard Pixar Animation Studios' Preferred Technology Provider Processors and Software Engineering Services Provided by Intel Corporation Pixar Animation Studios' Preferred Processor Provider Computer Workstations Provided by Network-Enabled Storages Systems Provided by Animation and Modeling Software Provided by Visual Effects, Compositing and Simulation Software Provided by Video Editing Software Provided by Audio Editing Software Provided by Rendering Software Provided by Domestic Prints by Deluxe® Color and International Prints by Technicolor® No. 38501 No monsters were harmed or injured during the production of this motion picture. Copyright © 2001 Disney Enterprises, Inc./Pixar Animation Studios All Rights Reserved. This motion picture was created at Pixar Talking Pictures for the purposes of copyright law in the United Kingdom. Original Soundtrack Available From Exclusive Monsters, Inc. Merchandise now at www.disneystore.com Monsters, Inc. Books Available Wherever Books are Sold CD-ROM and Videogames Available from Distributed by Buena Vista Pictures Distribution Created and Produced at Pixar Animation Studios Emeryville, California Closing Logos 2001 Release= Quality assurance services for the release of Monsters, Inc. were provided by the THX Theater Alignment Program. If you experienced any conditions that detracted from the theatrical presentation of the film, please call 1-800-PHONE-THX or visit http://www.thx.com on the World Wide Web |-| 2012 Release= Quality assurance services for the release of Monsters, Inc. were provided by the THX Theater Alignment Program. If you experienced any conditions that detracted from the theatrical presentation of the film, please call 1-800-PHONE-THX or visit http://www.thx.com on the World Wide Web Category:Credits Category:Non-Don Bluth Animation Fanon pages